White Brigade
White is descriptive of glory and majesty. Revelation 20:11 ‘And I saw a great white throne, and him that sat on it, from whose face the earth and the heaven fled away; and there was found no place for them.’ The white brigade features four subthemes: Daniel heroes, Ruth Heroes, Musicians, and N.T. Women (usually relying on The Garden Tomb.) White Brigade Heroes *Abednego (Azariah) (FF) *Asaph (Pi) *Boaz (J) *Chenaniah (RA) *Covenant Keepers (Pi) *Daniel (P) *Daniel (Pr) *Elders of Jerusalem (Black) (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Orange) (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Purple) (Ap) *Elders of the City (J) *Elhanan (Ki) *Elhanan (Wa) *Enoch (Pa) *Ethan (Pi) *Faithful Servant (P) *Heman (Pi) *Isaac (Pa) *Ittai (Ki) *Ittai (Wa) *Jairus (P) *Jairus’ Daughter (error) (Wo) *Jairus’ Daughter (H) *Jairus’ Daughter (Wo) *Jeiel (RA) *Jeremiah (D) *Jeremiah (Pr) *Joanna (Di) *Jochebed (error) (Wo) *Jochebed (Wo) *John the Baptist (Pr) *Joseph (Pa) *Joseph of Arimathea (TP) *King Amaziah (Ki) *Lydia (error) (Wo) *Lydia (H) *Lydia (Wo) *Maharai (Ki) *Maharai (Wa) *Mary (B) *Mary (D) *Mary (P) *Mary Magdalene (Di) *Mary the Mother of James (RA) *Meshach (Mishael) (FF) *Naomi (J) *Nicodemus (Di) *Onesimus (Ap) *Peter’s Mother-In-Law (Ap) *Philip’s Daughters (Pr) *Priscilla (Ap) *Priscilla (H) *Ruth (B) *Ruth (D) *Ruth (J) *Ruth (UL) *Salome (RA) *Shadrach (Hananiah) (P) *Susanna (TP) *Thaddaeus (Ap) *Timothy (Ap) *Timothy (H) *Titus (Ap) *War Officer (Ki) *Woman of Wisdom (Ki) *Zerubbabel (P) White Brigade Good Enhancements *A Child is Born (P) *Angel Food (B) *Angel Food (D) *Angel Food (UL) *Answered Prayer (Ki) *Answered Prayer (Wa) *Antidote (UL) *Banner (B) *Banner (UL) *Banner of Truth (D) *Banner of Truth (Pi) *Battle Neutralized (Ki) *Benedictus (Di) *Blessings (Pa) *Blood of the Lamb (H) *Blood of the Lamb (Wa) *Bravery of Priscilla (error) (Wo) *Bravery of Priscilla (H) *Bravery of Priscilla (Wo) *Bronze Cymbals (Pi) *Brother’s Reunion (Pa) *Burning Bush (Pa) *Burning of Magic Books (Ap) *Charred Vine (Pr) *Child of Great Wisdom (Ap) *Compassion of Jeremiah (UL) *Confused (AW) *Conqueror over Death (Ki) *Consider the Lilies (TP) *Cymbals of the Levites (RA) *Demons in Chains (Ap) *Destruction of Babylon (Ki) *Devotion of Ruth (B) *Devotion of Ruth (D) *Devotion of Ruth (J) *Devotion of Ruth (UL) *Faith Shared (H) *Family Bond (J) *Fellowship (Pi) *First Fruits (Pi) *Floating Ax Head (Pr) *Forgiveness of Joseph (UL) *Generous Giving (Ap) *Gentle Resolution (H) *Gleaning the Fields (J) *Gloria in Excelsis Deo (Di) *Hailstones (Ki) *He is Risen (RA) *Holy Priesthood (Pi) *Joseph Before Pharaoh (Pa) *Joy (TEC) *Kindness of Boaz (J) *Lamb’s Righteousness (D) *Lamb’s Righteousness (H) *Lifting the Curse (Di) *Lion Dwelling with the Calf (Pr) *Lost Coin Found (Ap) *Love at First Sight (Pa) *Loyalty of Ruth (J) *Loyalty of Ruth (Pa) *Magnificat (Di) *Meekness of Isaac (UL) *Moses and Elders (Pa) *Mountain of God (Pr) *Narrow Escape (Ap) *New Tongues (Ap) *No Need for Spices (RA) *Nunc Dimittis (Di) *Passover Hymn (Di) *Patriarch Travels (Pa) *Praise Him, Moon (AW) *Praises (Wo) *Purity of Enoch (B) *Purity of Enoch (D) *Purity of Enoch (UL) *Rebekah meets Isaac (Pa) *Redemption (Pi) *Redemption (Wa) *Ruth Meets Boaz (J) *Satan’s Folly (Ap) *Scarlet Line (Wo) *Sing with Stringed Instruments (RA) *Sleep (UL) *Spear and Shield (Ki) *Spirit as a Dove (P) *Submissiveness of Mary (B) *Submissiveness of Mary (D) *Submissiveness of Mary (UL) *Sword of Punishment (Ki) *Temple Dedication (RA3) *Transfiguration (Ap) *Unbound (FF) *Unbowed (FF) *Undefiled (FF) *Valley of Salt (Ki) *Wall of Fire (Pr) *When Judges Governed (J) *Withered Hand (Ki) *Words of Encouragement (Ki) *Words of Encouragement (Wa) White Brigade Covenants *Covenant of Salt (Pa) *I Am Love (AW) *I Am Truth (AW) White Brigade Sites *Golgotha (Ap) *Golgotha (Di) *Herod’s Dungeon (TP) *Herod’s Dungeon (Wo) *Media (Wo) *Place of Temptation (AW)